


My Heart is Yours and His

by my_misty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_misty/pseuds/my_misty
Summary: Prince Kim Seungmin is engaged to Prince Lee Felix through an arranged marriage. However, on the eve of Seungmin and Felix's first meeting, Seungmin confesses his love to his bodyguard, Seo Changbin. Caught between love and responsibility, Seungmin must navigate his feelings for the two men.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strayaababyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strayaababyz/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another addition to the Seungbinlix tag. We are few, but we are mighty. 
> 
> The first 3ish chapters were written in one day because I was so excited to write this story so if it makes no sense, I am very sorry.... ENJOY!

"So, you're finally meeting him tomorrow."

It took all of his years of royal training for Seungmin not to start crying at the question. He merely nodded in confirmation to Changbin’s question. 

If he had been alone with his bodyguard, Seungmin would have aired all his grievances to Changbin, but they were currently on their daily walk through the gardens and there were plenty of gardeners and other staff running around in preparation. 

Preparation for Seungmin's wedding.

He had never met his betrothed, but that was all to change in 24 hours. Then by the end of the week he would be married and off on his honeymoon. All to a man he knew little of but his name; Lee Felix.

The rest of the walk was silent. Seungmin could tell Changbin also didn't want to talk about the upcoming change in their lives. Changbin had been his body guard for 5 years and in that time they had become very close.

Too close, Seungmin thought. Despite his arranged engagement and their positions, Seungmin couldn't help but fall for the older. However he had never confessed. He didn’t want to put Changbin in an uncomfortable position. Plus he had his duties as prince to be married off for an alliance that pushed all thoughts of being with Changbin to the back of his mind. 

Or as far back as he could. 

They finished their walk and headed back up to Seungmin's room. In every hallway there were more staff bustling about. They stopped their tasks to bow to Seungmin and returned once Seungmin had acknowledged them with a smile.

"Seems like there's still much to do before tomorrow." Changbin said with a chuckle. Seungmin looked over at him. While Changbin's mouth was upturned in his usual smirk, it seemed to not reach his eyes. Seungmin was about to ask, when they reached their destination. Before he could reach for the doorknob, his tailor Minho flung open the door. 

"PRINCE SEUNGMIN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" 

Seungmin knocked into Changbin in surprise, which caused the bodyguard to put his arms around him to catch him. Seungmin quickly steadied himself and hoped his face was not as red as it felt.

"Um, in the gardens?" Seungmin replied. 

"Well we still need to go through tomorrow's outfit and I want to do a last fitting for the wedding dressing! I told you this morning! How could you forget!?" Minho asked, exasperated.

Changbin looked at Seungmin with a puzzled face. "You didn't tell me you needed to come back early."

Seungmin sighed. Minho was correct and Seungmin actually hadn't forgotten. He had just wanted to spend more alone time with Changbin before he became too busy with preparations… and being married. Minho's request would have meant skipping the garden walk, and Seungmin was not about to let that go.

"I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind. It won't happen again." Seungmin apologized. Changbin’s face grew even more confused. Seungmin knew it was because Changbin could tell he wasn't telling the truth. Seungmin was not the type to easily forget. Minho didn't seem to notice though. 

"Well, you are here now and that's what matters. Let's get started. Changbin, will you be staying?" Minho asked the bodyguard.

"No, I need to talk to Chan about the security plans for this week. I'll send Jisung up here while I'm gone, but I'll come back a bit later." Changbin explained. He turned to Seungmin. "Don't get yourself in too much trouble while I'm away." he said with a wink. Seungmin rolled his eyes. 

"Worst that could happen is I get pricked with a pin." 

"Oh no you won't! Do you think so lowly of me?" Minho lamented while he started laying out clothes on Seungmin's bed.

Changbin and Seungmin laughed at the tailor. Seungmin turned to Changbin. 

"Hurry back?" Seungmin quietly asked, grabbing one of Changbin's hands.

"I'll try my best." Changbin replied with a sweet smile. He let go of Seungmin's hand with a squeeze and left the room.

Seungmin faced back to Minho who was standing there with a knowing smile.

Seungmin narrowed his eyes. "Not a word."

Minho threw his hands up in fake innocence. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Now come on, try this on."


	2. Chapter 2

"I still think it looks a bit much." Jisung said, looking up and down at Seungmin in his wedding garments. Minho pulled away from pinning the waist to shoot Jisung the iciest glare. 

"It's the most important day of his life, of course it's going to be a bit much!"

"I'm just saying, it looks lovely, just funny when you are used to seeing Seungmin in sweaters." Jisung said, making sure to throw in a compliment to sedate Minho. Seungmin could see what Jisung meant. He did often wear rather simple outfits than the ornate design of his current clothes.

The garments were a gorgeous sky blue. Gold and silver embroidery ran up the arms and around the collar, flanking a sheer lace that showed just a peek of his collar bones. The pants were the same hue, with similar embroidery on the outer seams. There was a matching jacket hanging up next to where Jisung leaned against the wall. 

"It may be a bit much, but like Minho said it's the most importa-" a knock at the door interrupted Seungmin. Jisung walked over to the door.

"Who goes there?" he asked in his most professional voice. 

"Open the door, Jisung." Changbin's voice came from the hallway. Jisung opened the door to let the other bodyguard in. Changbin laughed.

"I'll never be able to take that voice of yours seriously! I've seen you do too much stupid sh-" Changbin's words seemed to leave him as his eyes fell on Seungmin. He stood frozen mouth agape. 

"Seungmin, you look amazing." he managed to get out. 

Jisung and Minho exchanged a knowing, yet *sad*, look. 

"Well since Binnie is here, I'll be taking my leave!" Jisung said, heading out the door. 

"I've done all the adjustments I needed to, so if you could just leave the garments on the table I'll come by to pick them up later." Minho said, following Jisung's lead and leaving the room. Seungmin barely registered what they had said as he and Changbin locked eyes. 

After a minute or so,Changbin finally broke the silence with his slowly approaching footsteps. 

"Do you really think so?" Seungmin asked, watching Changbin come closer. Changbin stopped in front of Seungmin and took his hands. 

"I really do." Changbin answered, looking into Seungmin's eyes. "Lee Felix is a lucky man." he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. 

Seungmin couldn't hold it in any longer. At those words, his tears started falling. Changbin wrapped him in his arms. Or tried to, before he got pricked by a pin that was still in the wedding garments.

"How about you get changed and we talk about it?" Changbin suggested. Despite being the only two people there, his voice was barely above a whisper. Seungmin nodded. Wiping away his tears, he grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. 

Staring at himself in the mirror, he wrestled with what to do. If he was ever going to tell Changbin he loved him, this was the moment. This was his final opportunity. On the other hand, what good would telling him be? He'd be married by the week’s end. 

Through his thoughts, Seungmin managed to get changed. He still hadn't made up his mind as he returned to his bedroom. Changbin, who was sitting on the couch, looked up when Seungmin came back. He patted the seat next to him in invitation. Seungmin sat where he had indicated, shifting his body towards Changbin.

"How are you feeling?" Changbin asked, once again taking Seungmin's hand in his. Seungmin sighed, trying not to let the tears bubble up again, but ultimately failing. 

"I'm scared. And frustrated. And confused. I'm feeling a lot of things, mostly negative."

"Well let's talk about it. Why are you scared?"

Seungmin sniffled. "What if he is a terrible person?"

"I don't think your parents would have allowed you to marry someone terrible. From what I've heard, he's a ray of sunshine."

Seungmin nodded, he had also heard this about his husband-to-be. It didn't quell the fears though. 

"I'm frustrated because why do I have to have an arranged marriage anyways?"

"Minnie," Seungmin melted at the nickname, "you know why. You've known why for as long as you've understood your duties as prince."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." Seungmin said, hanging his head. 

"Right, that doesn't mean you have to like it." Changbin agreed, rubbing Seungmin's knuckles with his thumb. "What was the last one? Confused?"

Seungmin froze. "No, it's fine."

"Minnie, you can talk to me it's okay."

"It's fine, seriously. I'll be okay."

"Min, you know you don't have to hide anything from me."

"Its stupid, Binnie…"

"Nothing you could say would be stu-"

"I'm confused because I'm in love with someone and I don't know what to do." Seungmin blurted out. His eyes went wide and he covered his mouth with the hand Changbin wasn't holding.

Changbin's eyes mimicked Sungmin's, his jaw hanging. 

"Oh... Why didn't you tell me before, Minnie? Do I know them? I mean I'd probably know them. There aren't many people you know that I haven't met since I'm always with you and-"

"Binnie." Seungmin said, snapping Changbin out from his rambling. "I love you."

The words hung in the air for a minute. Neither of the two men moved, neither broke eye contact. After what felt like an eternity to Seungmin, Changbin looked down at their hands. 

"You can't, Minnie." 

Seungmin could hear the tears in Changbin's words. The sound caused Seungmin's tears to spill out as well. 

"I know, but I can't help it." Seungmin tried to wipe away his tears but it was hopeless. "I understand that you don't love me back, but I had to tell you before it was too late." 

"It's too late though. We could have spent years together, but now we only get one night."

Seungmin paused at Changbin's words.

"Wait, does this mean…?"

"Minnie, I've loved you for years. I've never said anything because we have everything going against us. Our positions, your arranged marriage. I only dreamed that you would return my feelings some day. Now it is that day, but we only have one night together before you meet your fiancé." 

Seungmin's tears continued flowing as he leaned forward to wrap Changbin in a hug. He could feel Changbin's body shake with each sob, but Changbin also had his arms around Seungmin. When both of their crying had calmed down a bit, Seungmin leaned back so they were face to face. 

"Can I kiss you?" Seungmin asked. 

"Please." Changbin answered.

Seungmin gently cupped Changbin's face and closed the few centimeters between them. The kiss was brief, but Seungmin felt a warmth blossoming in his chest. 

A warmth that he couldn't let go. 

"I have to tell him."

Changbin looked at him puzzled. "Tell who, what?"

"Felix. I have to tell him about us." Seungmin replied. Changbin’s eyes grew wide. 

"Minnie, you can't!"

"I can't pretend to not love you, Binnie. This is an arranged marriage, one unconcerned with love. Plus, if he's as kind as he's been made out to be, I'm sure he'll be understanding."

"There's a big difference between being kind and accepting that your husband is in love with somebody else."

Seungmin sighed. "I know… I just wish I could be with you." He felt Changbin's hand cup his face and tilt his head so he was looking at Changbin. 

"We can be together. Not exactly how we want it, but I promise you, I will never leave your side. I love you Kim Seungmin."

"I love you too." This time Changbin pulled him in closer. The second kiss lasted longer than the first; Seungmin could again feel the warmth in his chest blossoming. He could become addicted to this feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

Seungmin woke up on an empty couch. Changbin and he had stayed up most of the night enjoying each other's company and ended up falling asleep cuddled up on the couch. Seungmin looked around in a slight panic until the bathroom door opened and Changbin walked out. 

"Ah, good morning Minnie. Sorry for waking you." Seungmin stretched his arms up with a yawn. He looked at the clock. 

"It's okay. Minho will be here soon to help me dress… seeing as what day it is."

Changbin made his way over to the couch. Seungmin reached out and when Changbin grabbed his hands, he pulled him down into a hug. Once settled into the new position, Seungmin felt Changbin stroking his hair. 

"It's going to be fine. We are going to be fine." Changbin pulled back to look Seungmin in the eyes. "I love you."

Seungmin smiled. "I love you too."

A knock on the door made both the men jump off the couch. Seungmin walked over to the door. 

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think?"

Seungmin sighed. He opened the door enough to get a look at the knocker.

"Good morning, Minho."

Minho looked at Seungmin with amusement. 

"Are you going to let me in?"

Seungmin looked back into the room. Changbin just sighed and shook his head in resignation. Seungmin looked back at Minho, who was now supporting a very amused smirk. He opened the door and allowed Minho to come in. 

"Oh Changbin, you're here early." Minho exclaimed with fake surprise.

"Say anything and I'll tell Chan everything you told me when we went drinking last weekend." Changbin warned. Minho blushed and turned back to Seungmin.

"Well let's not waste daylight. Time to get you ready. Changbin will you be staying?"

Changbin shook his head. "Morning security meeting. With Chan." he said with a wink at Minho. This caused Minho’s face to turn a pretty shade of pink. Seungmin had rarely seen Minho flustered, so he thought it was a funny sight to see.

"Send him my regards." Minho said, picking up Seungmin's outfit. 

"Will do." With a wave, and a kiss blown to Seungmin out of Minho's sight, Changbin left the room. Similarly to the previous evening, Minho faced Seungmin with a knowing smile. 

"So… you and Changbin?"

"So… you and Chan?" Seungmin shot back. 

"Truce?"

"Truce."

The pair shook on it.

The rest of the morning before breakfast was spent by Minho fussing over Seungmin's outfit for the day. He fixed Seungmin's hair, and even managed to convince him to wear a little bit of makeup, because first impressions are everything, he had said. Seungmin sighed thinking about how long he'd need to keep up the appearance. He knew he had until after lunch before Prince Felix would be arriving at the castle. 

Jisung came by to escort Seungmin to breakfast. Jisung's waggling eyebrows made Seungmin wonder if Changbin had let something slip during the security meeting.

"Can I help you, Jisung?" Seungmin asked the guard. Jisung tried to stifle a laugh. 

"No, but maybe Changbin can help you." Jisung said with a wink. Seungmin sighed.

"What did he tell you?"

Jisung smirked. "He didn't have to tell me anything. His face said it all. Looked like he was on cloud nine. Figured something must have happened between last night and this morning. Looks like I was right!" he explained, punching his fist in the air in victory. 

Seungmin held the bridge of his nose in an attempt to remain calm. Once he was sure he had his composure he stopped in the middle of the hallway. Jisung took an extra step forward, not anticipating the sudden pause, and barely had time to look back before Seungmin grabbed him and pulled him into an empty room. Once the door was shut he turned Jisung to face him.

"You. Can. NOT. Tell. ANYONE. Do you understand?" Seungmin said, emphasizing every word. Jisung's previous smirk faded into an expression of sympathy.

"Of course, Seungmin. I know this must be hard, for the both of you. I care about you and Changbin, there's no way I'd purposefully make things more difficult for you." At his answer Seungmin exhaled a sigh of relief. He trusted Jisung, he just had so much to deal with. He didn't realize he was crying until Jisung wiped away a tear.

"Hey, I want you two to be happy. It might not be easy, but you both will get through this. You have such a good head on your shoulders, Seungmin." he said, wiping another tear. "And I guess Changbin is okay too." Jisung added, making Seungmin giggle. 

"Thank you, Jisung." Seungmin said with a smile.

"Anytime!" Jisung said, with accompanying finger guns. "Let's get you to breakfast."

Seungmin nodded and the two headed to the dining hall. Upon getting closer, Seungmin saw Changbin standing in front of the entrance. He was talking with two people, who were facing away from Seungmin so he couldn't recognize them.. When he and Jisung approached, Changbin saw and gave Seungmin a bow.

"Good morning, Prince Seungmin."  
This caused the two people he didn't recognize to turn around. Before Seungmin could ask for their names, Changbin cleared his throat.

"Prince Kim Seungmin. May I present Prince Lee Felix and his guard Sir Hwang Hyunjin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix is finally making an appearance! I hope you are enjoying the story so far!
> 
> I don't do much writing, but follow me on twt @skzgurashi for skz Japanese to English translations! (and for random skz stuff)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I hope to have up the next chapter soon!

Seungmin quickly took in the situation, looking at the two men Changbin had introduced. The man to his right was slightly taller than Seungmin, with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. His dark, tighter fitting clothes made Seungmin assume he was the guard, Hyunjin. 

Seungmin shifted his gaze to the man in front of him. Felix was a bit taller than Changbin, Seungmin noticed. He also had blonde hair, but at a shorter length than his guard. His clothing was red with gold detailing that glimmered in the sunlight. Felix had broken into a smile when he realized who Seungmin was.

With only one look, Seungmin had to agree with what he'd heard. Felix was a ray of sunshine.

"Prince Seungmin," Felix addressed him with a small bow that Seungmin returned, "I apologize for our early arrival. The trip took less time than we planned. I hope we are not intruding at this early hour." 

Seungmin shook his head. "No need for apologies, Prince Felix. I'm glad you and Sir Hwang's journey went smoothly. And please, just Seungmin is fine." 

Felix's smile grew even wider. "Thank you Seungmin. Feel free to call me Felix as well. I look forward to getting to know you." At those words, Seungmin could feel something in his chest tighten. 

He realized he was talking to his future husband, as Changbin stood right there. The confidence Seungmin felt about telling Felix the truth turned into confusion, turned into worry. Seungmin thought he had understood that he was going to be in an arranged marriage, but actually meeting Felix made everything too real. But Seungmin could do nothing in the moment but return Felix's smile.

"And I you." Seungmin replied. He gestured to the dining hall. "Will you be joining us for breakfast?" 

Felix shook his head. "Thank you for the offer, but we would like to rest a bit after our journey. Would lunch together be okay?"

Seungmin nodded. "Of course. I will have Sir Han show you to your room." he said, gesturing to the guard. Felix looked over at Jisung with another dazzling smile and then back at Seungmin.

"Thank you! I shall see you for lunch then." He and Hyunjin bowed. Seungmin watched them leave with Jisung. Once they were out of sight, he turned back to Changbin. He couldn't get a read on his guard's expression. He took a few steps closer to Changbin and silently gestured towards the dining hall. Changbin nodded and opened the door to let Seungmin in.

The meal was silent. Neither the prince nor guard wanted to start the inevitable conversation. 

The silence continued as the meal ended and the two made their way back to Seungmin's room. It wasn't until the door closed that Seungmin fell into Changbin's open arms. Changbin maneuvered themselves over to the couch. Once seated, Seungmin let go just enough to look into Changbin's eyes. Changbin fixed him a small, but sad smile.

"He seems nice." Changbin said, his voice barely above a whisper, a shiver of possible tears seeping into his words. Seungmin gave a small nod.

"He does seem nice." Seungmin agreed. He hung his head. "What am I going to do, Bin?" Changbin pulled him back into a hug. 

"You're going to marry Felix. We both know that's what needs to happen." Changbin paused, taking a deep breath. "You are the most wonderful person I know, Min. No matter what, Felix will fall in love with you. You will make him so happy." 

Seungmin couldn't help the tears that welled up at Changbin's words. "But what if I can't love him?" Seungmin said, his face buried in Changbin's chest. He felt Changbin's arms tighten around him. 

"It'll be okay. You just need to…" Seungmin could feel the breath catch in Changbin's chest. Seungmin looked up to see tears pooled in Changbin's eyes. "You just need to forget about me." Changbin finished. 

Seungmin shook his head fervently. "I could never forget you, Changbin. I love you. Felix or no Felix, my feelings for you won't change." Changbin's tears made something click in Seungmin. "I will tell Felix. I will. I know I said that before, but I've decided. I will tell him after dinner tonight. If he is going to be my husband, he needs to know how I feel."

Changbin shook his head. "Min, you know that can't happen. What if he turns on us and the alliance is broken? I know you and I know that duty is important to you, no matter how ridiculous you may think it is." 

Seungmin hung his head. Changbin was right. Telling Felix too soon could be a real issue. Seungmin took another deep breath. "I won't tell him tonight, but I'll tell him eventually. I can't keep lying to my… to my husband." 

Changbin pulled Seungmin in for another hug. "I trust your judgment, Min. That's why I think you'll make such a good king."

Seungmin pulled back from the hug to look at Changbin's face. "I love you." he said with a sweet kiss. 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment if you are enjoying it so far, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

When it was time for lunch, Seungmin and Changbin arrived to find that Felix and Hyunjin were already present and seated. At the head of the table were Seungmin's parents. Seungmin couldn't help but notice that Felix was conversing with the King and Queen, and it seemed to be going well by all the smiles present. Upon noticing their arrival, the King beckoned Seungmin and Changbin to take their places at the table. 

"Seungmin, have you met Prince Felix?" the King asked as Seungmin took a seat. 

Seungmin nodded with a slight smile. "We were acquainted this morning." He looked over at Felix who was looking at him with a shy smile. 

Felix turned back to the King and Queen. "Once again, I apologize for our early arrival. I hate to be a burden so early on in this relationship."

The Queen shook her head. "Nonsense, we were expecting you this evening, one extra meal is by no means a burden. We are more than happy to have you." With those words, Felix's shy smile turned into one that seemed to outshine the sun. 

"Thank you so much. You have my gratitude." Felix responded with a bow of his head. 

Seungmin was unsure what to think. From the little time he had interacted with Felix, he seemed like he would be a kind husband. Before he could let his thoughts churn, the staff brought out lunch. 

As they ate, Felix kept making small talk with the King and Queen, both who seemed to take an instant liking to the blonde prince. Seungmin added to the conversation here and there, but he mostly focused on his meal. That and stealing glances at Changbin, who was eating silently beside him. 

When the meal was coming to an end, the Queen looked over to Seungmin. "Darling, if you are free this afternoon, why don't you give Prince Felix a tour of the castle?" Seungmin internally sighed. His mother knew his schedule was free... this was clearly not a suggestion. 

"Of course, I'd be more than happy to show him around." Seungmin replied, looking over at Felix who once again had a smile on his face. Seungmin wondered if his cheeks ever got tired with how much he smiled. 

As the staff cleaned up the table, the King and Queen excused themselves to tend to their afternoon duties. 

Seungmin turned to Felix. "Is there anything in particular you would like to see?"

Felix thought for a moment. "I'd like to see the gardens, but I think we should save that for last!" Seungmin nodded in understanding. He paused for a minute, unsure if he should offer his arm, or even his hand, for Felix to hold. In the end, he gestured towards the hallway to his left to start their tour. 

The pair began walking side by side, with Hyunjin and Changbin following about two meters behind. The majority of the tour went smoothly. Seungmin asked about Felix's journey. Felix asked questions about the castle. 

When they walked into the kitchen, Seungmin noticed how Felix absolutely glowed with excitement. 

"Is this kitchen much different from your own back home?" Seungmin asked, a bit confused at Felix's reaction. Felix looked at him with eyes that sparkled. 

"Not in particular. It's just that I love to bake, so when I saw the ovens I got excited that I might be able to continue."

Seungmin was happy to learn more about his future husband, Felix's excitement was contagious. A smile spread to Seungmin's face. "Of course you'll be able to continue. I wouldn't want you to give up something you love." 

"And I you." Felix replied. Perhaps it was only because they were so expressive, that Seungmin detected the smallest change in Felix's eyes. The look that had been so excited moments before was suddenly tinged with an almost sadness. Seungmin was about to ask if there was something wrong, but before he could Felix clapped his hands.

"Better keep going if we want to get to the gardens before dinner!" he said, any sense of sadness gone from his expression. Seungmin nodded and led Felix back out of the kitchen. 

As they walked out, Seungmin briefly locked eyes with Changbin where he had been standing near the door with Hyunjin. In that quick moment, Changbin gave Seungmin a small smile. That small gesture made Seungmin's heart flutter, just to crash once he looked back at Felix and was brought back into reality. 

He started the rest of the tour, fiance by his side and his love two meters behind. 

\--

The rest of the tour went by without fuss, and the pair soon found themselves at the entrance to the gardens. Seungmin was about to walk in, but Felix stopped and turned towards the guards. 

"Would it be alright if you stayed here while we explore the gardens?" Felix asked the guards, but it seemed mostly directed at Changbin. Changbin looked to Seungmin who considered for a moment. The gardens were within the castle, so there was very little outside threat. Having the guards a little bit further away in this situation didn't seem like too much of a risk. Seungmin nodded his head to which Changbin responded with a quick nod of his own.

"Of course Prince Felix. We will be here if you need anything." Changbin replied with a short bow. Felix smiled in response. He turned back towards the gardens and the pair headed in.

Seungmin stole a glance at Felix as he took in the garden. He had always thought that the garden was beautiful, both visually and symbolically. The garden consisted of flowers and plants that could be found across the kingdom. Seungmin loved that even if he couldn't always travel around, he could have something to appreciate the beauty of his kingdom.

As they walked along the path, Seungmin explained each flower to Felix and the region it came from. The wonder on Felix's face rivaled the joy he had shown in the kitchen. Seungmin found himself smiling at Felix's reaction, such genuine happiness. 

After walking for a bit, the pair found a bench to rest on. Up to this point, their conversation had flowed quite naturally for almost strangers, but as they sat down Seungmin could feel the mood suddenly shift. He looked forward silently, unsure of what to say to his soon-to-be husband. A throat clearing cough from Felix ended the silence.

"Seungmin, I have a question." Felix started. Out of the corner of his eye, Seungmin saw that Felix was similarly facing forward, avoiding looking at Seungmin. "I promise whatever you say, I won't be upset. I'd like an honest answer, please. I hope I can ask that much of you, considering we are going to be married in a few days time."

Seungmin nodded his head, but remembered Felix wasn't looking at him. "Of course, I will answer any question you have with honesty." Seungmin replied. He heard Felix take a deep breath and felt him shift. Looking over, Felix was suddenly looking straight into Seungmin's eyes. His expression held many conflicting emotions that Seungmin couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Seungmin, are you in love?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back a bit quicker with this chapter! Not sure when I'll get the next one out, but hopefully soon! Please leave a comment if you are enjoying the story so far 💕


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back with a new chapter pretty quickly! I hope you enjoy!

"Seungmin, are you in love?"

All of Seungmin's princely training could not conceal his shock. He quickly looked down, averting Felix's gaze. Despite having plans to tell him the truth, when so suddenly faced with reality, Seungmin felt frozen.

"It's okay if you are." he heard Felix say in a soft voice. "I'd actually be a bit surprised if you weren't. Out of the corner of his eye, Seungmin could see Felix grin.

"You and Sir Changbin are not subtle." 

Seungmin whipped his head around to face Felix again.

"What?!" Seungmin exclaimed. Felix must have seen the panic in Seungmin's eyes because his grin immediately vanished. 

"Oh no, I shouldn't have said it like that. I mean, I only noticed because I had been paying attention to you. I don't think I've ever looked at Hyunjin the way I saw you look at Changbin, and I've been best friends with Hyunjin for years. I figured it must be something more. And I was right?" 

Seungmin looked at the ground. "Yes, but it's still very new. Actually, I only confessed my feelings to him last night." Seungmin couldn't believe he was telling Felix all of this, but he already felt like he could trust him. "I've loved him for a long time, and I was so worried that once you came into the picture, that would be the end. I needed to get everything off my chest, clean slate, but yesterday I found out the feeling was mutual. I can't give up on it, not this quickly." Seungmin took a quick breath.

"But before you say anything, please know that I fully intend to uphold the promise to our families. If you will still have me, I think our union is necessary for both our kingdoms." Seungmin explained, trying his best to hold his emotions inside. 

Felix nodded his head. He looked down to Seungmin's hands which were folded in his lap. Reaching over, Felix took one of Seungmin's hands in his own. 

"The last thing I want is to get in the way of love. I understand that I can't demand love from an arranged marriage… unfortunately though you are right, it is beneficial for our kingdoms that we go through with the marriage. I too care for my kingdom, as I know you do." He looked up at Seungmin with a small smile. "I promise that I will not interfere with your love. I can only hope that you extend the same courtesy."

Seungmin had been listening intently to Felix's every word. At the last part he quickly nodded. "Of course, Felix. I would not make myself a hypocrite. I will support you like I hope you will me. I genuinely hope we can have a caring relationship."

Felix's smile widened. "As do I, Seungmin. I think this marriage will work out just fine." Felix positioned their hands so they could shake on it. The action caused Seungmin to laugh and Felix joined him. As their giggles died down, a thought came to Seungmin's mind. 

"Felix, are you also in love?" Seungmin asked. He watched as Felix's smile turned bittersweet.

"No, not love. I've had a few relationships, but never long enough for love. Maybe someone in this kingdom will be the first." he answered with a little laugh. Seungmin smiled at that. 

"I also hope you are able to find love here. Let me know if you have your eye on anyone." Felix let out another laugh. 

"Thank you. Actually, I might… but it's only been one day. I'd like to give it some time before I do anything."

Seungmin nodded and took one of Felix's hands. "Thank you, Felix. I think this will be a good relationship."

Felix smiled, "Thank you, Seungmin. I think so too."

After a few moments, the pair headed back to the entrance of the garden. Seungmin had extended his arm to Felix, who graciously took it. As they reached the entrance, they saw Hyunjin and Changbin chatting as they waited. Once the royals approached, they stopped the conversation. 

"How was the garden?" Hyunjin inquired. 

Felix smiled at Seungmin and looked back at Hyunjin. "Honestly, wonderful."

"It is almost time for dinner. We should head towards the dining hall." said Changbin. Seungmin nodded in understanding and led them in the direction of the dining hall. 

-

Dinner went as well as, if not better than, lunch had. Felix continued to charm Seungmin's parents, but this time Seungmin felt much more at ease. His conversation with Felix in the garden had put all of his fears to rest and he was happy knowing that he could be with Changbin and still support his kingdom by marrying Felix.

After a few courses and a delicious dessert, everyone excused themselves for the night. 

Felix said that he was feeling tired from the journey and that he would like an early night. Seungmin walked Felix to his room, Hyunjin and Changbin again following behind. Once they reached the room, Felix bid Seungmin a good night before heading in with Hyunjin.

In a sort of deja vu, Seungmin and Changbin headed silently to Seungmin's room. Within no time they were safely behind closed doors. 

With a big smile on his face, Seungmin grabbed Changbin's hands. 

"I told him!" he exclaimed. Changbin’s face slowly shifted from confusion to surprise as he realized what Seungmin was talking about.

"Really? And it went well?" Changbin said, taking in Seungmin's cheerful demeanor.

"He and I are both on the same page. We agreed to still get married for the good of our kingdoms, but also support each other, no matter who we love." 

Changbin broke out in a huge smile, "That's amazing, Minnie. I'm so happy that things are going to work out." He leaned up to give Seungmin a quick kiss. Seungmin felt his heart blooming with love from even the smallest bit of affection. 

He couldn't imagine a more perfect outcome….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for reading so far, your comments on the last chapter were so sweet <3 let me know your thoughts so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shoutout to the Seungbinlix queen @skysungie on twt for this prompt idea. Thank you for letting me take the idea and run with it! Feel free to check out my other Seungbinlix fic as well (because apparently thats the only ship I write???)


End file.
